Gravedad
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [UA sasunaru] adaptación de gravitation versión sasunaru, cada capitulo es un track del manga.


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Bueno como ya me lo habían pedido muchas personas pues aquí esta, el manga de Gravitation versión sasunaru, estoy loca por meterme en un proyecto de este calibre pero bueno… tengo que superarme, o por lo menos intentarlo. Los personajes están escogidos con ayuda de mi foro, aun hay algunos no muy claros pero… más o menos ya están decididos. Cambiará los lazos de sangre y algunas edades, ha sido bastante difícil, en serio. Así que solo mirad los personajes y no si son mas mayores o menores, si son hermanos de unos o de otros, aquí no tiene nada que ver eso, me gustaría haberlo puesto pero me ha sido imposible, bueno aquí el primer capi._**

**TRACK 1**

"_El destino es inedulible,_

_puedes llorar, patalear y oponerte con todas tus fuerzas,_

_son las normas del amor, irracional pero maravilloso placer"_

Neji levantó su pálida mano, mostrando en ella la letra de la canción. Naruto solo esperaba, quitándose los auriculares del mp3, una respuesta.

**-He mirado "placer", otra canción de amor subidita de tono-,** sonrió de medio lado y su melena castaña se agitó, **-se nota que faltan dos días para el festival del insti. ¡Lo que te hace estar bajo presión!-.**

Uzumaki entrecerró los ojos y sudando arqueó una ceja. Lo de pensar y buscar sentido a las frases no era lo suyo.

**-¿Eso es bueno o malo?-.**

**-Bueno, hombre, es un cumplido-,** agitó su mano para quitarle importancia, **-pero creo que te has pasado… Naru-,** el pobre rubio lo miró con carita de resignación.

**--**

En el instituto, más concretamente cierta clase, donde un zorrito agarraba a su sintetizador como si fuera su más preciado tesoro, mirando con risita tonta hacia lo lados buscando con la baba caída el enchufe, Neji pensaba que hacer para que todo saliera bien.

**-Je, je, je… no pararé hasta que seamos famosos, ttebayo…-,** susurraba embobado e ilusionado, casi con cara pervertida.

El castaño ya estaba acostumbrado a sus tonterías, aunque todavía sudaba la gota gorda cuando lo veía.

**-Si sigues así, acabaran por prohibirnos actuar… te juegas la expulsión-,** risita nerviosa.

**-¡¡NO SEAS RIDÍCULO!-,** grito de guerra, **-¡¡Esto va a ser una revolución pasiva contra el encorsetado sistema educativo japonés!-.**

**-¿Y por qué no te limitas a faltar a clase para protestar?-,** soltaba pasando de él.

**-¡¡Porque si falto más me catean!-,** seguía el rubio gritando UU

La vista de ambos desfilaron hasta el cartel que había colgado en la pared justo al lado de la puerta, trataba sobre los días que faltaba para el festival, claramente se podía leer exactamente dos.

**-No hay tiempo de revoluciones…-,** con total tranquilidad el Hyuuga se atusó el cabello, **-además, las guitarras son casi todas enlatadas-,** parecía estar pensando en algo.

**-Tranqui Neji, con el tecno no hace falta ensayar-.**

Para reconfortarlo colocó una mano en su hombro, seguro de sí mismo. El castaño imploraba paciencia pero llegó a su límite, se volvió y con cara asesina lo agarró de la camisa, zarandeándolo.

**-¡Necesitamos una guitarra, leches!-,** Naruto flipaba en colores con cara de bobo.

En eso que la puerta se abrió y una linda chica, con el pelo castaño y dos moños, apareció por ella, parecía bastante feliz y cargaba en su hombro una bolsita con el almuerzo.

**-¡Buenos días, Naru-chan!-,** canturreaba, **-¡Te traigo la comidita!-.**

El pobre kitsune sentado sobre una mesa y todo abochornado, la miraba con cierto rencor.

**-A ver si dejas de montar el numerito, todos los días igual-.**

Haciéndose la ofendida, agarró el almuerzo y lo escondió tras ella, sus ojos marrones casi ardían.

**-¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces no lo quieres?-,** le temblaba la ceja.

**-¡Sí lo quiero!-,** como si llevara años sin comer, se abalanzó hacia la comida y se puso el pañuelito en el cuello, **-que hambre…-,** se relamía con la boca llena de babas XD

El Hyuuga suspiraba, tenía que haber escogido mejor a sus amistades, pero Naruto era como un animalito, cuando se le cogía cariño ya no había nada más que hacer.

**-¡Hola Ten Ten!-,** mejor cambiar la conversación, **-tan pendiente de tu hermano como siempre, ¿eh?-,** saludaba el tío a su manera.

De repente la chica se puso las manos en el pecho, tenía cara de angustia y sobre todo de vergüenza, su cuerpo temblaba y puso el grito en el cielo.

**-Arggg-,** chillaba, **-¡Ya te vale Neji! No quiero que se sepa que soy hermana de este friki del tecno-,** se quejaba, escuchando los murmullos de la clase.

"_¿friki del tecno?"_ pensaba Naruto mientras la miraba enfurruñado, el Hyuuga por su parte se fue a ligar y quitarse del medio, vaya ser que le cayera a él el pato XD.

**-Por cierto-,** siguió con otro tema para no tener que escuchar como la clase se burlaba, **-vosotros dos sois los únicos… que no habéis dado el nombre del grupo ni de las canciones-,** informó, después si tardaban mucho el trabajo y el regaño iba para el consejo de estudiantes.

Naruto como si le hubiera recordado su sentencia de muerte al día siguiente, empezó a sollozar mientras acariciaba desconsolado su sintetizador.

**-Es que todavía no hemos acabado ninguna… lo siento-.**

Tente lo miró con frialdad, dándole unos cuantos golpecitos en la cabellera rubia. ¿Por qué le habría tocado a ella un hermano así?

**-Pues te recuerdo que te quedan solo dos días-,** alzó las manos en señal de cansancio y las colocó después en jarra, para seguir gruñendo, **-¡Ya esta bien de tonterías! Soy miembro de la organización y me vas a hacer quedar mal-.**

**-¡Como me alegro de tener una imoto-chan tan competente!-,** lágrimas de orgullo.

**-El grupo se llama "El genial guitarrista Neji y el pringao que le acompaña"-,** soltó con pose chula pasando del rubio, que ahora se montaba en su hombro con cara de mala ostia.

**-Ejem… ¿y quién es el que compone aquí las canciones, genio?-,** le recordó.

**-Lo retiro. Nos llamamos "Uzumaki Naruto, el genio genial y su sombra"-,** seguía en plan cachondeo riéndose del zorrito XD

**--**

"_Los sueños no son siempre para soñarlos,_

_sino para hacerlos realidad"_

**-Bien, ¿qué intentaba decir aquí el autor? En el contexto del poema, "El Despertar del Amor"-.**

Preguntaba el profesor, después de haber leído tranquilamente, parte del profundo poema. Por otro lado Naruto sentado en su pupitre pasaba de la clase, limitando su poca inteligencia a terminar de una vez las canciones para el festival, pero… le daba al botón y aquello no funcionaba, lo único que se podía leer en la pantalla del programador era… "Warning: no play, error."

**-No sincroniza… no… no ¡¡ARGGGG!-,** su cara pasó de blanca, verde, morada y de todos los colores posibles.

**--**

La pobre Ten Ten estaba sentada en su mesa mientras sus amigas le contaban el pedazo de grito que había pegado su aniki a tercera hora. Con una sonrisa forzaba se limitaba a chupar la pajita de su refresco y aguantar la vergüenza que sentía.

**-Hey, hermanita Uzumaki, ¿¡puedes venir un momento?-.**

Las tres se giraron para ver a Neji en la puerta y con un papelito en la mano. Mientras la castaña se dirigía a él, las otras dos chicas se quedaban con sus ojitos corazón y sus puñitos juntos viendo lo guapo que era el Hyuuga.

**-Toma, nuestra solicitud de participación-,** con aire inexpresivo se la entregó a la chica.

Cuando vio lo que ponía se quedó perpleja, pero… pero… estos estaban locos.

**-¿¡Como que no participáis?-,** la pobre algún día por culpa de su onisan le daría un infarto.

Neji se rascó la mejilla y cruzándose de brazos se echó en el marco de la puerta, mirando fijamente a algo, haciéndose el interesante vamos…

**-El genio de tu hermano estaba en la luna y borró todo los datos de la memoria sin querer-,** Ten Ten en blanco.

**-Por eso gritaba…-,** una enorme gotaza le caía por la frente a la castaña.

**-Je..-,** esta vez si que dejó escapar una pequeña risita, **-intentó tirarse por la ventana, igual que Roland el del poema, pero no lo consiguió, tenemos un profesor la mar de persistente, jeje-.**

**-Estará… triste... ¿no?-,** aunque fuera un idiota es normal que se preocupara, era su hermano mayor.

**-Bueno… a su manera… creo-,** soltó Neji, encogiéndose de hombros y pasando de nuevo.

**--**

Ten Ten subió hasta la azotea, donde le habían dicho que se encontraba su hermano. Cuando abrió la ruda puerta de metal lo vio, allí tendido en las frías losillas y mirando al cielo. Sintiendo un poquito de pena, no mucha tampoco, se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole un poquito de su compañía.

**-La lección de hoy… la prisa es mala consejera, si te caes siete veces levántate seis, ttebayo…-,** suspiraba triste y con sus lindos bigotillos algo erizados.

**-Es "levántate ocho"-,** hasta apagado seguía siendo tonto.

**-Total es un festival del instituto, a finales del mes que viene actuaremos en un local para nosotros solos, no voy a rendirme así como así…-,** la esperanza es lo último que se pierde…

Cerró los ojos y sintió como la fresquita brisa chocaba con su cara y le removía sus lindos cabellos dorados, se estaba muy bien ahí arriba. La muchacha observándolo, resopló y apoyó su barbilla en la mano.

**-Lo que deberías hacer es buscarte novia…-,** sugirió un poco cansada de tanta depresión.

De pronto Naruto se incorporó y la miró fijamente, de forma desconfiada…

**-…-,** ¿estaba pensando? **–¿Y eso en que me ayudaría?-.**

**-¿No estás harto de que sea yo quién te consuele?-,** alzó los brazos y puso mueca de ser un pregunta muy fácil de responder, **-Me parece bien que te apasione la música… pero no puedes pasarte la vida delante de un ordenador-,** el rubio arrugó una cara de fastidio, pero sabía que tenía razón, **-Además a las chicas les gustas-,** se llevó un dedo a la boca e intentó recordar alguna que le hubiera dicho algo, **-¿Qué te parece Miki de mi clase? Es admiradora tuya-.**

Todas esas cosas, al rubio le parecían más una burla que una ayuda, tías… buf le desviarían de su sueño. Hastiado la miró con reproche.

**-Deja de darme la lata, desde que tienes novio estas insoportable-,** se quejaba por tanta insistencia, **-Además… menuda joya te has buscado, ttebayo! El cerebrito del consejo de estudiantes… puaggg-,** y puso una cara de asco exagerada.

La pobre Ten Ten solo atinó a sonrojarse y enfadarse por la forma tan despectiva que hablaba de su chico.

**-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!-,** le gruñó y después pasar a un ataque, **-no paras de repetir que tu vida es el tecno y que por eso pasas de mujeres. Y cada vez lo dices más convencido-,** se apretó un poco la cinta de sus moñitos y siguió, **-quieres ser músico profesional para construirte una casa y vivir de los intereses, ¿a que sí?-,** suspiró, **-Es un sueño tan simple que hasta suena tonto, pero….-, **la brisa balanceó su flequillo castaño, dejando que cerrara los ojos y disfrutara de ella, **-Si sigues esforzándote, tu sueño se cumplirá. Estoy segura. Ya sabes lo que dicen, "El que la sigue, la consigue" ¿no?-,** y para terminar con su terapia le regaló una inmensa sonrisa.

El rubio después de mirarla con ojos sorprendidos, bajó la cabeza y también esbozó una linda sonrisa zorruna. Acariciándose los cabellos para terminar rascándose la nuca.

**-Al final, has acabado consolándome como siempre…-,** le agradeció.

**-¿Ha funcionado?-,** preguntó haciéndose la asombrada y riéndose a carcajadas.

**--**

Naruto salió esa noche de trabajar, ya que lo hacía para costearse los instrumentos para su banda. Como todos los días, se adentró por el camino que rodeaba el parque, era un atajo que le acortaba el tiempo bastante, aunque hoy le parecía mas sombrío de lo normal.

**-¡Uah! En este camino nunca hay nadie. Normal, ¿quién va a andar por un parque a estás horas? Como no sean fantasmas…-,** lo último lo dijo de broma pero se lo replanteó.

Se encaminó por él, con las manos en los bolsillos para aplacar un poquito el frío que hacía, suspiró y sacó la hoja con la letra, mirándola fijamente.

**-¡Aaah! Al final sí que necesito una novia… seguro que me diría algo bonito y me apoyaría…-,** se tranquilizó un poco y la volvió a leer, **-Está claro que necesito a una chica, le pediré a Neji que me presente alguna bien guapa…-.**

De pronto y por culpa del frío, que ya lo veía venir, estornudó. Al aflojar el agarre del papel, éste salió volando con la brisa, alejándose unos pasos y cayendo al suelo.

**-¡Brrr! Qué frío hace! ¡Ah! El papel con la letra…-,** soltó rascándose la nariz y corriendo a por él.

El papel cayó justo a los pies de un hombre, se agachó y lo recogió entre sus finos dedos. Lo ascendió hasta su vista y lo leyó. Naruto quedó perplejo, los ojos negros se clavaban en cada letra, su pelo sedoso y de un azul intenso se mecía con el viento. Era alto y fuerte, su piel completamente cristalina, vistiendo un fino y caro traje negro. Mientras él lo admiraba la ceniza del cigarro de aquel hombre caía al suelo.

De pronto puso una cara rara y arqueó una ceja, ¿pero qué mierda era eso que leía? El rubio quedó sudando y con la mano alzada, la cual iba a utilizar para agarrar su letra. Por la cara que ponía el tío, no se le ocurría nada coherente (como siempre XD) _"Y… ¿ahora qué? ¡Qué corte, lo va a leer! ¿Qué hace ese tío aquí a estas horas? Parece extranjero…¡ah! ¿Y si es un gamberro? ¡O peor! ¿Y si pertenece a la mafia?" _(te recuerdo que tu también estas en el parque a esas horas, naru XD)

Cuando terminó y aún con el cigarro en la boca le habló.

**-¿Tú has escrito esto?-,** su voz era fría, demasiado.

**-Eh… ah… ¡sí!-,** consiguió contestar. _"anda es japonés…"_

**-Un niño de párvulos lo haría mejor. ¿Con estas letras esperas llegar a alguna parte?-,** con su rostro más inexpresivo, volvió a tirar la letra al suelo. Se volvió para irse no sin antes dirigirle una gélida mirada y quitarse por un momento el cigarro, **-No tienes talento, tío. Dedícate a otra cosa-,** y tal como vino se fue.

Del impacto el pobre rubio vio caer el papelito delante suyo y terminó en el suelo, blanco como la pared, totalmente hundido. _"¿Como se puede ser tan cruel?"_ Difícil respuesta XD

**--**

Naruto estaba sentado en el pupitre pasando el rato mientras Neji sin muchas ganas miraba el folleto de los grupos que "cantarían" en el gimnasio.

**-Ya ha empezado-,** soltó el más alto, apoyándose en la pared y esperando su respuesta.

**-¿Vamos o pasas?-,** no es que tuvieran otra cosa que hacer pero… no valdría la pena esos tíos.

El Hyuuga lo invitó a levantarse de la silla y mirando el panorama, como colgaban adornos cursis por la clase, decidió que todo sería mejor que eso.

**-Venga seguro que aprendemos algo-, **dijo de forma sarcástica.

El zorrito dejó escapar una sonrisa siniestra para después saltar en forma triunfal y señalar algo fijamente con un dedo. Expresión tope guay XD

**-¡¡En el nombre de la justicia, vamos a escaquearnos de esta chorrada de trabajo que nos han encargado!-,** y otro de sus típicos gritos de guerra.

Los dos se miraron quedando de acuerdo y buscaron entre todas las chicas algunas presas fáciles para engañar. Entonces dieron con dos que babeaban por el chico castaño. Naruto rió, pasó un brazo por el cuello de su amigo y con un dedito empezó a acariciarle cariñosamente el pechito que dejaba al descubierto el traje abierto.

**-¡¡Hey chicas!-,** llamó haciendo que éstas se volvieran, **-tenemos un problemilla-,** se pegó mucho más, dejando que el flequillo de Neji rozara en su frente mientras colocaba su aliento casi en el pálido cuello, **-veréis, necesitamos estar solos los dos, pero no hay forma de encontrar tiempo-.**

El Hyuuga lo apretó de la cintura para apegarle más a su cuerpo, lo miraba fijamente a los lindos ojos azules con aspecto seductor, casi comiéndoselo con ellos. Las chicas no podían más que agrandar los ojos y ruborizarse, no se creía que a ellas les tocara ver aquella escena, les daría un ataque cuando pudiera recobrar la conciencia XD

**-¿Nos cambiáis el turno en el mostrador?-,** preguntó tiernamente Naruto con un dedito en la boca y los ojitos en modo brillitos.

**-¡¡Síi! ¡¡Claro que sí!-,** gritaban emocionadas y llenas de babas.

Neji se acercó despacio al rubio y le agarró posesivamente del cuello, lamiendo de forma delicada y suave su oreja, recorriéndola con calma y provocación.

**-¡Genial Naruto! ¡Verás lo bien que nos lo pasamos! mmm…-,** lo hacía de nuevo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

**-¡Delante de todo el mundo, no, Neji, me da corte!-,** gemía sonrojado y con los ojos entrecortados por el placer.

Las chicas ante la subidita escena, cayeron redondas al suelo, rodeada de fluidos que mejor no pensar de donde salieron.

**-Solo hay que buscar el estimulo adecuado…-,** el castaño se iba sacando la lengua.

**-A nuevos tiempos nuevas estrategias-,** reía por lo bajito Naruto.

**--**

Sentando en la pared izquierda del gimnasio, observaban pesadamente a las chicas ir de un lado a otro, mientras algunos en el escenario empezaban a berrear.

**-Oye…-,** avisó el rubio.

**-¿Qué?-.**

**-¿Por qué no me presentas a alguna tía?-.**

La voz de Naruto no salía muy entusiasmada y el castaño lo miró extrañado, escrutándolo con sus inmensos claros ojos.

**-Míralo… ¿se te ha despertado el apetito?-.**

**-No es eso-,** puso cara de aburrimiento, apoyándola en una mano, **-Pero necesito apoyo psicológico-,** intentó poner como excusa y suspiró, **-Yo también necesito cariño de vez en cuando, ¿no?-.**

Neji se sorprendió tanto que se incorporó del suelo, donde estaba tendido cómodamente, para quedar sentando al lado del rubio, ¿a qué venía eso ahora? Era extraño.

**-¿Qué pasa, Naru? ¿Ya no te llena el tecno?-,** se quedó pensativo y después siguió, **-Sabes que introducir datos y todo lo demás, es el pan nuestro de cada día, acostúmbrate de una vez-,** y se rió, a veces no sabía si lo ayudaba o prefería molestarlo.

**-Tienes una manera muy rara de consolarme-,** después que le resbalara alguna que otra gotita por la frente, volvió a suspirar y colocar esa expresión triste, **-es que me siento solo… si aguanto el día a día es porque confío en mi talento, pero a veces me siento inseguro-.**

El Hyuuga centró la vista en un adorno bastante horroroso que había frente a él y siguió.

**-Para eso tienes a Ten Ten-.**

**-Ten Ten es mi hermana…-,** soltó secamente, como si fuera evidente lo que quería decir.

**-No te rindas Naruto, yo te apoyo-.**

Hablaba de una forma tan seca, que parecía que pasaba del tema olímpicamente.

**-No hablo de ese tipo de apoyo… lo que estoy intentando decir…-,** el castaño comenzó a jugar con el folleto, alzándolo en su pie y volviendo a tumbarse en el suelo, a lo suyo, **-¿me oyes?-,** preguntó con una venita en la cabeza el rubio.

**-Venga ya, esto no es propio de tí, tienes que concentrarte en tu carrera-, **dejó el papelito en paz y se acomodó, colocando ahora los brazos alzados tras su nunca, **-Aunque es verdad lo que dices, te estás dejando la piel en esto-,** comenzó a enumerar, **-No vas a salas de video juegos, no bebes, no sales con tías, vives con tus padres y aún así trabajas cinco tardes a la semana, todo el dinero que ganas lo inviertes en renovar el equipo-,** bufó cansado, **-No me extraña que estés agotado, pero…-,** lo miró de forma segura y sonrió levemente, **-Todo saldrá bien, llegarás lejos, ya lo verás. ¿O es que no vale lo que te diga yo? ¿No te doy suficiente cariño?-,** la sonrisita se volvió algo más picarona.

Ante la ocurrencia de su amigo Naruto no pudo más que sonreírle con una de sus expresiones más lindas y zorrunas.

**-Claro que no Neji, yo también te quiero mucho, pero… ¿no lo entiendes? Te estoy hablando de algo completamente distinto-, **se quedó dubitativo un momento y prosiguió, **-Ayer cuando volvía a casa del trabajo…-.**

**-¡HEYYY!-,** cortó la conversación un tío con pinta de punk berreando desde el escenario, **-¡NO SIENTO TU AMOR, TE DIGO ADIÓS LLORANDO! ¡YEAH BABY!-,** la pobre gente no sabía si vomitar o salir corriendo XD

Naruto con un tic nervioso en la ceja no podía seguir viendo eso, ese tío estaba matando a la música por así decirlo, y de la forma más cruel que él se había permitido escuchar en sus 18 años de vida.

**-¿Te parece que sigamos hablando después de animar un poco a la peña…? Menuda panda de muermos…-,** soltó por no clasificarlo de mayor forma.

**-Secundo la moción-,** soltó Neji con cara de aburrimiento.

En otra parte del gimnasio una chica castaña con dos moñitos, contemplaba el libro de actos que tenían programados.

**-Mira Ten Ten, ¿ese de ahí no es tu hermano?-,** avisó una chica morenita, señalando el escenario con un dedo.

**-Puede ser, dijo que no participaría. Habrá venido a mirar-,** dedujo mientras su amiga la miraba sin entender.

**-¿Como que no participaría? Si está en el escenario…-.**

La pobre chica miró hacia la dirección donde estaba la música y… se le cayó el mundo encima _"¿¿QUÉ?"_ pensó, ¿qué hacía el estúpido de su hermano ahí montando barullo…? ¿¿que… qué hacía ese idiota ahí?

Naruto agarró bruscamente el micrófono y se lo arrimó a los labios, anunciando su llegada y la que muchos esperaban, el Hyuuga fue ligero a coger su guitarra y apoyar en la loca idea a su amigo, por supuesto.

**-Nº 3609, "¡Naru el genio y su amante Neji!"-,** gritó lanzando el cuerpo del micrófono para quedase solo con él en la mano.

La pobre Ten Ten casi se desmaya del susto, mientras que su novio, la agarraba para que no se empotrara en el suelo.

**-¡Me cargué la memoria de mi teclado y no tenemos canción!-,** seguía berreando, **-Así que vamos a cantar "ADIÓS CON EL CORAZÓN!" vamos todos!-,** concluyó para empezar a cantar mientras hacía un montón de gilipolleses junto a un Neji que únicamente se reía de sus tonterías.

Se colocó una peluca rubia con dos coletas y se echó sobre su amigo, que a pesar de todo tenía que reconocer que se lo pasaba en grande con el idiota ese XD. La gente al final se animó, gritándole "tío bueno" a Neji mientras que a Naruto lo avivaban para seguir, aunque fuera con "¡payaso dale caña!" y cosas de esas.

Por otro lado, Ten Ten aguantaba las ganas de matarlos hasta que bajaran, haciendo un súper esfuerzo.

**-Esos son los de 3º B que te dije-,** soltó una chica, algo creída y echándose el pelito hacia atrás.

**-Uff lo de la organización se la van a cargar-,** comentaba el chico al que se había dirigido.

Ahora sí que no pudo más, pego tres zapatazos y los sacó de allí a patadas, parecía poseída o casi la hija del demonio en persona. Cuando ya los tuvo fuera, se relajó y tomo aire.

**-¡¡TARUGOS!-,** les gritó para después calmarse y cruzarse de brazos, **-En fin… ya no tiene remedio, lo hecho, hecho está…-,** parecía más relajada.

**-¿Solo eso?-.**

Se extrañó Neji con una chupón en la boca (dios me lo imagino todo seriote con el chupa y me meo XD) A su lado Naruto lloraba orgulloso de su hermana.

**-Has madurado mucho, Ten Ten-.**

Ésta no soportando más, le miró con lágrimas de impotencia, se aclaró la garganta y le gritó a pleno pulmón, frente a todo el mundo claro.

**-Por "animar" al público, éste es tu premio, ¡UN MES SIN ALMUERZO!-.**

Al pobre rubio se le escaparon dos enormes cataratas de los ojos, agarrándose a sus piernas y llorando a lágrima viva, todo menos eso, su ramen… su ramen… ¡¡eso era un golpe bajo, su vida!

**-Ah… es verdad… lo había olvidado por completo-,** soltó el castaño pasando de las exageradas escenas que montaban los dos hermanos. Naru lo miró dudoso, **-¿Qué pasó cuando volvías del trabajo? Vamos cuenta-,** apremió algo más serio de lo normal.

El zorrito arrugó el entrecejo y puso carita enfurruñada, solo de recordar lo ocurrido la noche pasada pegaba botes de coraje.

**-Apareció un tío que daba miedo y me lo vio todo-,** dijo algo avergonzado.

Primero se sorprendieron hasta que Ten Ten hizo su pregunta.

**-¿De verdad? ¿Qué es lo que te vio? ¿Estabas haciendo pis en la calle? ¿Te la vio?-,** Neji la miraba divertido.

Naruto pasó de todos los colores posibles, ¿se creen que si le hubiera pasado eso lo contaría?

**-¡¡NO! ¡¡HABLO DE LA LETRA! ¡¡LA LETRA DE LA CANCIÓN!-,** dejó bien claro antes de seguir con la historia, **-Tenía ojos de psicópata y a bocajarro, sin más, me soltó que no tenía talento-, **enfadado se rascó la mejilla, **-Me dejó tan hecho polvo que ni siquiera supe que contestar-,** cuando se dio cuenta, su hermana y amigo lo miraban con bastante desinterés, como pensando _"este tío es tonto"_, **-¿Por qué no mostráis un poco más de compasión?-,** se decepcionada el pobre.

**-¿Y qué si te dijo eso? ¿Quieres que te compadezcamos?-,** Neji lo miró fríamente para después bufar cansado, **-No es más que una chiquillada, hombre…-.**

**-¿Tan creído te lo tenías, onisan?-,** y como no la puntita de Tente.

**-¡Que no! No es que me crea mejor que nadie… pero…-,** el rubito se sonrojó un poco triste e inseguro, **-solo es que… ¿tampoco lo hago tan mal, no? Además… tengo la sensación de que ese tío me odia…-.**

**-¿Por qué te importa tanto? Ni siquiera le conoces-,** a la castaña no se le escapaba una, aunque le aburriera el tema.

**-¡¡No… no me preocupa! Lo que quiero es volver a… verle…-,** gritaba hasta llegar a la última palabra que suavizó de forma extrema al darse cuenta de lo dicho, ante la atontada cara de los dos intentó seguir para arreglarlo, **-¡¡me… me debe una disculpa y no me quedaré a gusto sin ella!-.**

**-Eso es que te importa-,** burló su hermana.

**-¡¡OS DIGO QUE NO!-.**

**--**

Naruto se encontraba en una hamburguesería, compartiendo la tarde con una chica que le había presentado Neji. Estaba absorto en su coca-cola, quería olvidarse de aquel chico moreno de profundos ojos negros, tal como todo el mundo le decía, pero… era tan guapo, tenía algo que lo había dejando hechizado, era extraño pero tenía ansias de volver a verle y lo peor es que incrementaban a cada momento.

**-La película no ha estado muy bien-,** la chica de pelo naranja colocó delicadamente un mechón de pelo tras su oreja. Buscando con la mirada entre los cristales se fijó en las nubes negras que adornaban plenamente el cielo, **-¡Vaya! Ha empezado a llover a cantaros, y yo sin paraguas… ¿me escuchas, Naruto?-.**

Al notar la molestia de su voz el rubio alzó la cabeza de la mesa y la miró un poco sobresaltado, sin soltar de sus labios la pajita del refresco.

**-Ah… sí.-.**

**-Eres muy diferente a cuando estás en el insti-,** apoyó su carita entre sus manos y lo observó con gesto cansado, **-Estás muy callado y pareces triste-.**

**-Ah, ¿sí?-,** lo dudó por unos momentos, hasta volver a hacer el tonto, cogiendo su coca-cola y directamente del vaso bebérsela de un trago, **-¡¡Te equivocas! ¡¡Si yo soy la alegría de la huerta!-, **estaba morado de tanta líquido, sin percibir que algo había caído del bolsillo de su pantalón.

**-Jajaja, ¡¡qué diver!-,** voló un papelito y Nanase lo observó, **-¿Qué es esto? Se te ha caído-,** lo recogió y lo abrió, leyendo las primera líneas, **-¿Y esto? "el destino es inedulible, puedes llorar, patalear y oponerte con todas tus fuerzas" ¿esta es la letra de una canción? ¿La has compuesto tú? ¡Qué pasada!-,** se sorprendió la pelinaranja.

**-Sí… de mi grupo… ¿te gusta?-,** la miraba curioso, ¿le diría que sí?

**-Me encanta, es preciosa, parece una poesía-,** decía sonriente mientras no paraba de leerla una y otra vez.

El Uzumaki suspiró recordando lo ocurrido con la dichosa letra, después de todo no pensaba todo el mundo igual. Pero… uff…

**-Esa letra no vale nada-.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué le ves de malo? ¡A mi me encanta!-,** la chica parecía dura de roer, no dejaría nunca de pensar que era linda.

**-Eso me gustaría preguntarle a cierta persona…-,** unos ojos negros recorrieron su mente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse sin saber muy bien el motivo, **-Pero… se esfumó a las dos de la madrugada hace una semana…-,** sonrió de forma resignada y buscó a ver si le quedaban patatas.

A Nanase le hizo gracia su forma de hablar, parecía un niño y eso lo hacía realmente mono, además le gustaba que aunque pareciera muy alocado después tuviera su lado serio y agradable, rió un poco y le siguió el juego.

**-¿Qué era un fantasma o algo así?-.**

Naruto se llevó una patata a la boca y observó por la ventana pensando qué decir, no, en verdad no quería verlo, ¿o sí? No, que no… se quería convencer.

**-Mmm… pues por su aspecto sí que parecía un fantasma, bah déjalo-,** soltó al final.

La chica que ya iba de nuevo a lo suyo, estaba completamente de rodillas sobre su asiento, inclinada para vislumbrar por las ventanas la calle concurrida, algo la atrajo y agitó su brazo para que el ojiazul le prestara atención.

**-¡Ah! ¡Fíjate en ese coche! ¡Es brutal! ¡El que está parado en el semáforo! ¿Será de importación? ¡WOW, ese coche es carísimo!-,** gritaba toda entusiasmada, como si fuera lo mejor que había visto en su vida.

Después de que el pobre rubio pensaba que era realmente pesada, por curiosidad se asomó a ver… algo.. algo le atrajo, tenía que ir, era… era…. Pegó un manotazo a la mesa y salió corriendo, disculpándose como pudo.

Salió a la carretera, dejando que la lluvia empapara sin consideración alguna su chaqueta vaquera, al igual que su hermoso cabello rubio, que se agitaba soltando brillantes perlitas a cada movimiento. El semáforo casi estaba en rojo, pero eso a él no le importaba, solo tenía algo en mente, interponerse entre ese coche y su destino, sea cual fuese. Aceleró todo lo que pudo y escuchó como la gente gritaba que sería atropellado, pero él seguía ciego solo pensando en él.

De repente paró frente al coche que había arrancando y extendió sus manos, mostrando su perfecto cuerpo y su cara angustiada, cerró los ojos y recogió todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, esa sería su única oportunidad.

**-¡¡PAAARAAAA!-,** gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban después de la carrera.

El coche volvió a rachear hasta poder quedar justo lateral a él. Su corazón palpitaba acelerado mientras observaba como la puerta del conductor se habría lentamente. Primero fueron sus zapatos elegantes y negros chocar con el barro de suelo, y ahí frente a él, con sus pantalones finos y esa camisa dejando ver parte de su pecho, estaba aquel hombre que tanta impresión le había causado.

El moreno se quitó las gafas de forma fina, escurriendo por ellas diversas gotitas a causa de la lluvia que le estaba cayendo encima y observó al chico rubio, su cara angustiada y nerviosa, al igual que sus lindos ojos azules, totalmente confundidos. Con la máxima frialdad que le caracterizaba lo observó dirigiéndole unas no muy amables palabras.

**-Si quieres suicidarte. Elige otro coche para hacerlo, dobe-.**

**--**

_**Dios mío, creía que no lo terminaría nunca, bueno que os ha aparecido mi versión sasunaru de gravitation? Si deja mucho que desear la verdad, y a parte de eso, a ser una adaptación todo fiel al manga, hay muchos pedacitos que normalmente os aburrirán porque no hay nada entre sasu y naru, pero entended que no puedo saltarme pedazos porque después la historia no concuerda, y tal… una mierda pero es lo que hay, los personajes me constó como bien digo arriba elegirlos, pero ya están todos, espero poder avanzarla pronto, besos.**_


End file.
